staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Września 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i nawiedzony dom, odc. 38 (Horrid Henry’s Haunted House); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:40 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o magicznej sztuczce Kevina, odc. 6 (The Story of Kevins Magic Trick, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 09:55 Bunio i Kimba - Taniec disco, odc. 10 (The disco show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:05 Powrót do przyszłości, seria I - Rodzinne wakacje, odc. 2 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Rosyjska kuchnia po polsku 11:30 Podróżnik - Słoneczne Baleary 11:45 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy 11:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1331; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1719 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1856; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Z Polą przez Polskę według Marka Kamińskiego; reportaż 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:14 Ranczo - odc. 40 - Szok poporodowy - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4478 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4693); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4479 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4694); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1720 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1332; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1857; teleturniej muzyczny 18:55 Gotowi na ślub - kulisy - /2/ 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kacper - Nic się nie dzieje, odc 2 (Nothing Ever Happens); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Wyspa Harpera - odc. 1 (Harper's Island, ep. 1) - txt.str.777 38'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:15 Wysokie napięcie - Tajemnica przeszłości (Legend of Lucy Keyes) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:00 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 23:40 Kino nocnych marków - Archangielsk - cz. 1 (Archangel, part. 1) 44'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Archangielsk - cz. 2 (Archangel, part. 2); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Archangielsk - cz. 3 (Archangel, part. 3); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:55 Notacje - Janina Czerniawska. To było straszne; cykl dokumentalny 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 7/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 06:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:55 70 lat później; reportaż 07:20 Doktorologia stosowana - Gastroenterologia (Doctorology. Gastroenterology) - txt.str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 15/26 Domek na drzewie (Milly, Molly ep. Tree Hut); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 111 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18 10:55 Moja rodzinka - odc. 28/34 (My Family Season 3, Episode 7); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 11:25 Kocham Cię Polsko - Rejs 11:35 Magnum - odc. 143/162 Czterdzieści (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 (Forty)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:25 Kocham Cię Polsko - 07 zgłoś się 12:30 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv" 13:05 Bijące serce Chin - Sichuan - odc. 1 (Journey to art - Sichuan - odc. 1) 44'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 14:00 Córki McLeoda - odc. 101 Coś do dowiedzenia (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. Something to prove); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:55 Fort Boyard ; reality show 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 677; serial TVP 16:55 MASH - odc. 252/255 (MASH (s. XI, ep. B07 Strange Bedfellows)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1983) 17:20 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 5 "U aktorek"; felieton 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Litwa ( studio ) - ( również w TVP HD) 18:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Litwa - ( również w TVP HD) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 299 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 678; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 433 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:14 Pogoda 23:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Rzymska wiosna pani Stone (Roman spring of Mrs. Stone) 109' kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:25 Kocham kino na bis - 84 Charing Cross Road (84 Charing Cross Road) 95'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1987) 03:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News Odcinek: 69 7:00 TV market 7:15 Wielka wygrana 8:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 62 8:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 63 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 251 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 252 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 7 10:30 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe Odcinek: 9 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 82 Sezon: 3 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1314 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 201 13:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 64 13:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 65 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 944 14:45 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 13 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Polska - Hiszpania 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 943 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1315 20:00 W pogoni za szczęściem 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 71 23:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 72 0:45 Papież Jan Paweł II 3:20 Nagroda gwarantowana 4:20 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 283 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 159 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1146 Sezon: 7 11:35 Salon gry 12:10 Mango Telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 13:40 Detektywi 14:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:55 Na celowniku Odcinek: 15 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny 17:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 160 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1147 Sezon: 7 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 39 i pół Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 4 23:30 Jedenasta godzina Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 1 0:30 Superwizjer 1:05 Uwaga! 1:25 Nocne granie 2:45 Rozmowy w toku 3:40 Nic straconego TV 4 04.40 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn turystyczny 05.05 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 05.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 TV Market 07.05 Zbuntowani (45) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.10 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.10 Nie igraj z aniołem (72) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Rodzina Serrano (6) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 11.50 Mała czarna - talk show 12.50 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 14.00 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.30 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.30 Zbuntowani (46) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 16.30 Mała czarna - talk show 17.30 Nie igraj z aniołem (73) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.30 Rodzina Serrano (7) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 20.15 Wallander: Zamki na piasku - serial kryminalny, Szwecja 22.10 Kantata dla Hitlera - dramat, Niemcy 2005 00.45 Rajdy samochodowe: Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Australii 01.45 Braterstwo wilków - thriller, Francja 2001 04.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Domisie - Domisiowa gazeta; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Bonsai; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Niezwykłe podróże rzeczy i ludzi; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1326; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1704; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z archiwum IPN - Łupaszka - dowódca Hubala; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 115; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Warto rozmawiać - W Europie czy między Rosją a Niemcami ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - KSZO Ostrów Świętokrzyski; STEREO 15:55 Olsztyńskie Noce Bluesowe. Olsztyn `84. Czy DŻEM to blues?; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Jedzenie dżungli; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Domisiowa gazeta; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Charakter; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Niezwykłe podróże rzeczy i ludzi; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Piękniejsza Polska - Dwa brzegi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1326; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Kudłatek - Nad morzem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1704; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 116; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Nasz reportaż - Król czardaszy 24'; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Saga rodów - Ród Dziewońskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Charakter; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Warto rozmawiać - W Europie czy między Rosją a Niemcami ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:10 Polska dobrze smakuje - Starka bardzo warta, czyli najstarsza wódka w Polsce.; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Magazyn Medyczny - Nowosądecki system ratownictwa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1326; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Kudłatek - Nad morzem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1704; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 116; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Nasz reportaż - Król czardaszy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - W Europie czy między Rosją a Niemcami ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia